Love, Loss, and Reunion
by AlphaOmegaObsessedRETURNED
Summary: Where there is love, there is loss. Where there is loss, there is reunion. And where there is reunion, a new love sparks. And the cycle repeats itself. The loving couple and partnership of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps is exposed to this cycle, leaving each of them broken then repaired. Will they make it through this? Or will it end in permanent tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is the first chapter of the sequel to A Soon Found Love. The sequel is called Love, Loss, and Reunion. So please enjoy chapter 1!**

 _Love is when your partner will do anything for you, no matter what the risk or consequence. Love is taking a bullet for the one who matters most to you. Love is staying with your lover in the hospital ensuring they make a good recovery, sacrificng your own time to make sure their time in this world is just as long as yours. Loss is when something that matters to you is taken from you, depriving you of the happiness that came with it. Loss is when you lose a friend, a family member dies, or you get dumped by the one you love most. And reunion is when you lose something important and think its a forever loss, but in the end you were destined to keep it. When there is love, there is loss. And when there is loss, there is reunion. And where there is reunion, a new love is sparked and the cycle repeats._

* * *

It was now months after the incident in which officer Nick Wilde had been shot up and sent to the hospital. He was now healed up and fully recovered. He was now also back on patrol with his love, his savior, and his most trusted partner, officer Judy Hopps. She had thought she would loose the one thing that mattered most to her that one dreadful day just months before. But he lived and together they were on back in business.

The two were out on street patrol in the heart of Zootopia, being sure to steer clear of any place that would bring the same violence they had seen months earlier. The average day now consisted of asking some zootopians too turn down loud music late at night, or escorting drunks from a bar to the station for an overnight visit. It was pretty boring for the couple, but it was safe. They had planned on spending a few years of their career like this, maybe even the rest of it. But Judy always thought if it would get too borning for Nick...

The couple had now long forgotten the group of militaristic wolves that had put Nick in the hospital, but the gang was still on prowl terrorising the outskirts of Zootopia. But Nick and Judy were not to be sent out there due to what fate awaited them. They were not willing to risk their lives for something that like, not when they meant so much to one another.

On this particular day, a family member of Nick, whom lived on the outskirts of the city, lay dying on her deathbed. It was his mother. She had her husband, his father, call him. A faint buzzing and ringing sound emitted from Nick's pocket. Judy looked over at him while he went to work searching for the phone he lost into the abyss for a pocket. After a few seconds of searching he retrieved it, turning on the screen to see the icon that represented his dad's cell phone displaying the word _DAD_ and his father's phone number.

Nick was shocked. His parents never called him. Let alone even think about doing so. All time seemed to slow down as he continued to hear his phone ring. It seemed to be a daydream but then again what he feared most. He was scared for the worst. Judy could see the concern in his eyes, and she too feared the worst. He slowly pressed the answer button and relunctantly brought the phone to his ear.

"H-hello?" He managed to choke out.

"Nick? Nicki, is that you?" A familiar voice said through the other end.

"D-dad?"

"Nicki, oh thank the lord you're still alive and well. How are things, son?"

Nick's world seemed to flash through his head in seconds, everything from his birth and early childhood to his near death experience. Time now went by so fast his head couldn't keep up with it. He almost passed out if it weren't for his father persisting to retrieve an answer. Why was his father calling him? What was on his father's mind and the reason for calling?

"Th-things are just fine... Dad..." Nick trailed off still having no breath nor any idea on what was going on.

"I heard you got yourself shot up a few months back. How you healing?"

"I... Im already all healed up. Thanks... But, is something wrong dad?"

"Now, why would you think something is wrong? Maybe a good father just wanted to call and talk to his son."

Nick knew something was up. His father was hesitating a bit and never called himself a good father. He may have been a fairly decent father, but viewed himself nowheres near that. Worry rapidly flooded Nick's mind as he tried to find what he wanted to ask. A long silence emmitted between the two ends, and it was finally broken when Nick's father sighed.

"Nick... It's your mother... She's dying..." His father finally let out with another sigh, this one long and depressed.

Nick's ears folded back and he was left even more breathless than before. Nick could not think of anything to say. He could only take a look of flatter and concern. Judy seen his expression and instantly knew something was wrong. SHe placed a paw on his free paw and she watched a single tear trickle down the side of his face. It seemed to trickle slowly, like it was being held back.

All Nick could do was slowly hang up the phone, returning it to his pocket. Judy knew now that whatever it was, it was enough to leave Nick speechless and broken. She slowly grabbed his head, which he buried into her neck. He whimpered softly trying to choke back tears. She held him close to her rubbing the back his head, cooing into his ear. She could not imagine what would leave Nick in this state, for she had never seen him like this. And she dreaded seeing him in this state, and only hoped she could help him by any means necessary. He was the love of her life, and she would do anything to keep him happy and well. Relunctantly, she would even venture to the outskirts of the city just so he could have one last visit with his loving mother...

This family tragedy would require the two to return to the outskirts of Zootopia, more so, very close to the place in which Nick almost died. But since they had long forgotten the wolves, and only remembered that it was dangerous there, they would risk everything again and reutrn to the outskirts of the city. For Nick's long lost family was more important at the moment. But this time, the risk would come with a heavy toll on both of them...

 **So that is chapter one of Love, Loss, and Reunion. I will spend a lot of time on this story, because I went too quick with the first one. Tune in for more chapters soon to come! Please leave a review and/or pm me on how I did! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! This is AAOO here, with Chapter 2 of _Love, Loss, and Reunion_. Apparently you all enjoyed the first chapter! So here comes chapter 2, enjoy! **

_Love is considered the most powerful force in existence. Love is so powerful, even in dark times of fear or tragedy or even in death, it always prevails. Love is stronger than fear. Love will guide you through any and all dark times. Love IS the most powerful force in existence! Where there is love, there is loss. Where there is loss, there is reunion. And when there is reunion, a new love sparks and the cycle repeats._

* * *

It was now night. Just earlier this day, Nick had gotten a call from his father. His father brought terrible news. News of his mother being on her deathbed. Nick arranged for a visit the next day, so he could have this evening to sleep on the fact that his parents now wanted him back in their lives. He could not fully deal with the stress that came with this new desire.

He now lay in bed with Judy, curled up with her in his arms. She lay her head on his chest, trying to get some sleep. While she did, she listened to the sound of his heartbeat. Surprisingly, it was very stable and calm. She loved this sound, for it helped her remember who she is, and who she chose to spend the rest of her life with. She loved this sound, therefore she loved _him_.

Nick lay restless as he pondered how the following day would go. He also thought about his past, his parents. And how they abandoned him at a young age. They left him to fend for himself. He quickly had to pick up ways to survive. Whether it was rational or not, Nick did what he could to make a living. If it weren't Judy coming into his life when she did, he might have ended up dead or arrested.

He looked down at her to see she was asleep. He studied her face, and admired it greatly. He gently caressed her cheek with his paw, and bestowed a soft tender kiss upon her forehead. She slightly smiled in her slumber, and Nick could feel his heart melt. He loved her to death! This was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Even if she was a bunny and he was a fox. When it comes to love, gender and species doesn't matter. It's what's inside that matters.

Nick let out a quiet yawn as he closed his eyes. He so badly wanted to get sleep. Outside he could hear faint car horns in the distance. He could also hear the loud neighbors next door. Why had Judy picked such a bad neighborhood to live in? It was a small apartment in a not so good environment. At least it was something. Home is where the heart is, and she was his heart. So where she was, and called home, he called home.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about his early life. He remembered the day he was left, the day he was abandoned in the dark world. A dreadful day that he tried not to remember. The dream forced itself into his conscience. He could not push it away.

* * *

 _The small pup sat in the backseat of the car, watching the buildings whizz past in the dead of night. He watched as the street lights went past. He was somewhat curious on where his father was taking him. His father said it would be what his life would become. Being the innocent and young pup he was, he had no idea what his father meant. So, he just got in the car and awaited his father's destination._

 _"Daddy?" The small pup said breaking the silence. But his father did not reply. "Are we there yet?"_

 _"Oh, almost there squirt," His father finally replied, watching the road._

 _"When will we be there?" The pup said getting a little anxious._

 _"Soon, pal. Don't worry!"_

 _With that, the pup sat back in his seat and waited patiently. He was a good kid, and only expected something good from this. He fidgeted with his seatbelt, gently biting it and looking out the door window. He watched more houses and buildings go past, along with even more street lights. Now he was even more curious. Why was his father taking him somewhere in the middle of the night?_

 _"We're here Nicki," His father said pulling up to a fairly sized building._

 _The pup looked out the other backseat door window to see where "here" was. He read a big sign above the entrance that said "Zootopia Orphanage". He knew what this place was. He was curious as to why his father brought him here._

 _"Daddy?" The young pup began, but was cut off when someone opened his door and started to unbuckle him._

 _"Daddy!" He cried as he struggled and resisted._

 _This person unbuckled him and pulled him out of the car. The young pup began to scream and cry for his father. He struggled and whined, looking in to see his father doing nothing! He cried frantically as he reached for his father. He was taken farther and farther from the car until he was brought into the building. He watched as the doors slowly closed behind him, sealing him in his doom._

* * *

Nick awoke with a start. He was panting and sweating like crazy. He awoke so sudden that Judy woke as well.

"Hm?" She said as she groggily opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Nick? Are you ok?"

Nick could only look down at her and she seen a look in his eyes that she greatly feared. She seen this look, and knew something was wrong. Her ears flattened behind her head and she cradled his head to her. He could only bury his face into his chest silently, trembling and softly whimpering. Judy dreaded seeing Nick like this. She held him close to her as she rubbed his back. She knew not what troubled him, but knew it was enough to break him yet again.

 **So, we learn something about Nick's past. We learn that he was abandoned as a young pup, and left at an orphanage. He was left to fend for himself as a pup. More to come in following chapters! Please stay tuned in to see more! Please don't forget to leave a review and pm me on how I did! Peace!**


End file.
